Akane Toriyasu
Akane Toriyasu is one of the female students and a Student Council member that currently attends Akademi High School. Contents https://yandere-simulator.wikia.com/wiki/Akane_Toriyasu# hide#Appearance #Personality #Routine #Trivia #Quotes #Illustrations #Gallery #References Appearance Edit Akane wears the Student Council uniform. Akane has long, red orange hair tied at the front. She also has two orange feathers behind her left ear. She wears a see-through, lace garter belt. She has thin eyes[1], and if they are opened, they are orange. Her bust size is 1.5. She wears the "Red Armband of Leadership" on her left arm reading 生徒会, meaning Student Council''written in kanji. Personality Edit Among the personas currently implemented in the game, Akane is Dangerous. If she sees Yandere-chan murderanyone she will run up, spray her with pepper spray, and restrain her. She will push Yandere-chan away if she gets too close and will spray her with pepper spray if she attempts to kill her without stealth. She will break up fights between Yandere-chan and a delinquent by politely asking them to stop fighting. Akane is known for being gentle, friendly, and an airhead. She also patrols the clubrooms to find anyone who needs help. However, there are rumors that her personality is a facade.[2] Akane enjoys preparing and learning about teas from various cultures.[3] Routine Edit At 7:00 AM, Akane will begin patrolling all the clubrooms around school, starting with the Cooking Club. At 8:00 AM, Akane walks to Classroom 3-1 and sits at her desk. She starts her morning classes at 8:30 AM, and leaves to go to patrol the club rooms at 1:00 PM. She walks back to class again at 1:30 PM, at 3:30 she goes to the Student Council Room and stays there for the rest of the day. Trivia Edit *She was first shown in the "The Student Council in Yandere Simulator (Gameplay Focus)" video. *Her name is a play on the Japanese word for "Red Bird", ''Akai Tori (赤い鳥). **The literal meaning of her name is "Brilliant Red (Akane) Bird Assertive Child (Toriyasu)". *She is based on one of the Four Symbols of Chinese mythos. *As of the January 13th, 2018 Build, if her eyes are opened using Pose Mode or through dismemberment, they are orange. **Originally, if her eyes were opened, they were green. This was a mistake.[4] *YandereDev thinks that she has more admirers than Mai Waifu.[5] **YandereDev does not think that Senpai is one of her admirers.[6] *She spins before pepper spraying Yandere-chan. *She can diffuse conflict with her presence alone.[7] *She is not based on Orihime from Bleach.[8] *If she weren't in the Student Council, she would either be in the Cooking Club or Gardening Club.[9] *She loves meat.[9] *She claims to love animals, but they run away from her.[10] *She thinks that Info-chan may exist, but doesn't openly talk about it because she doesn't want to sound like a conspiracy theorist.[11] *If Akane were in The Cooking Club instead of The Student Council, she would get along very well with Amai. *If she had a job, it would be a ballet instructor.[12] Quotes Edit Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:Sesame Street Characters Category:Pretty Girls Category:Girls Category:Girly Girls Category:Girlfriends